Safety bindings called front abutments, are known which comprise a one piece jaw in which engages and is maintained the front part of the sole of a ski boot. This jaw is maintained in contact against two lateral support lines disposed respectively on each side of the longitudinal axis of the ski and the jaw is urged towards the front of the ski under the action of a resilient member. As a result the jaw can pivot on one or the other of the support lines when the foot of a skier is subjected to a torsional force in one direction or the other to insure release.
In this known safety binding, the two support lines are vertical, that is to say perpendicular to the upper surface of the ski. Such an arrangement has the disadvantage that, in certain instances of release of the safety binding, an increase in the release force is caused. This especially occurs when the binding is urged vertically during the course of a lateral release.
Indeed, as the sole engages under the edge of the jaw or the sole clip and the point of support is at the same horizontal level, there results a significant chafing of the sole under the edge, which chafing produces a resisting force opposing movement with a resulting increase in the release force. Due to this, good functioning of the security binding is prevented.